


Cigarettes

by cuphugaddict



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Brooding, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not really a Christmas Fic, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuphugaddict/pseuds/cuphugaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas decided that Christmas Eve Night was an exceptionally fitting night for brooding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes

 

 

“You are smoking an awful lot today, Mr. Barrow.”

 

Thomas snapped his eyes away from the fire – at which he had been staring for an awfully long time – and looked over at Andy, who sat with his punch at the other end of the table in the servant’s hall. It was Christmas Eve Night and all the others had gone to bed already. Only Thomas had decided that tonight was an exceptionally fitting night for brooding and had stayed after dinner. Apparently, Andy had decided to either do the same or wait for Thomas.

 

“Am I now?” Thomas raised a questioning eyebrow.

 

Andy on the other hand blushed, “I’m sorry Mr. Barrow; it is not my place to ...”

 

Thomas waved his hand, “Don’t worry about it.” He straightened a bit in his chair and turned over at Andy, not before stubbing out his old cigarette and immediately reaching for a new one. “It might well be that I smoke more than usual today ... It just didn’t occur to me, that’s all.”

 

As Thomas reached for his lighter he could almost see the wheels in Andy’s head turning. He wanted to ask something, but obviously debated with himself if he should do it or not. The under butler always found it amusing how easily he could read the new footman.

 

As predicted, Andy asked quietly, “Why is it that you are smoking more frequently today than on other days?”

 

Thomas lit up his cigarette and took a deep drag.

 

 

 

_The dark haired man blew the smoke up until it reached the curtains draped over the bed. One hand held the cigarette, the other one was curled around the man currently in his arms._

_“Hmpf” came a muffled sound from the lips tucked firmly to his neck._

_Thomas cast his eyes down as far as it was possible. “What’s the matter?” he asked quietly._

_A small chuckle followed, “My parents will be asking me again to quit smoking in my bedroom.”_

_Thomas laughed quietly and he felt the full lips on his neck form into a grin as well – just before a kiss was placed on the respective spot and an arm was draped over his naked chest. Perfectly manicured fingers started to run over one of his nipples and his chest hair. If Thomas hadn’t been fully sated from the previous hour, he was sure that the silk sheets would lift slightly around the area of his groin from that touch._

_“Too bad they’re not here now, so I could go and apologise to them”, Thomas added sarcastically._

_Philip chuckled, “Yes, I’m certain that would make them feel much better.” Both men grinned._

_“Where are they tonight anyway?” Thomas inquired and took another drag of his cigarette._

_He only felt a shrug, “I don’t know. Presumably with some of their boring friends.”_

_“Why aren’t you there?”_

_Now Philip shifted and laid his chin onto Thomas’ chest. “Because I felt ill. I’ll be coming down with a fever, I tell you ...”_

_Thomas mirrored his smirk, “I think that just happened mere minutes ago ...”_

_He thought about the other man on top of him with his head thrown back, sweat glistening on his skin and moaning deliciously._

_The Duke placed a single kiss onto Thomas’ chest and grinned. “I’m glad you could take your half day today.”_

_“Me too. It’s Christmas after all.”_

_“When do you have to leave?” Philip inquired before placing another kiss on the footman’s bare chest._

_Thomas sighed, “First train tomorrow morning. I have to be in Downton for luncheon.”_

_“Hmpf” Philip only said and cuddled again into Thomas’ side. The dark haired man decided on finishing his cigarette._

_“Here” the Duke said and handed him a fancy looking ashtray once he was done. Thomas stubbed out the cigarette and put the ashtray on the nightstand._

_After a few moments of silence, Thomas spoke. “I wish that it could always be like that, like today. The two of us together, not caring a tad about anyone else.”_

_“That would be lovely”, Philip murmured, “I guess we have to cherish it as long as we can.”_

_“I guess so too. There’s nothing we can do about it anyway ...” Thomas added bitterly. He only imagined how sad the train ride to Downton would be tomorrow morning. He would almost be sick with longing for Philip, he always was after their times together._

_Suddenly, Philip moved. He pulled the pack of cigarettes from Thomas’ side, took two cigarettes and lit both of them with his lighter. He handed one of them to Thomas and kept one himself._

_“Every time you smoke a cigarette, you should be reminded of me. And every time I smoke a cigarette, I should be thinking about you, my dear Thomas.”_

_Thomas smiled up at the other man. “Every time I smoke a cigarette I will be thinking about you. And every time you smoke a cigarette, you should be reminded of me.”_

_Both men took their first drag simultaneously and grinned at each other after blowing the smoke up towards the curtains of the bed._

_Philip pressed his lighter into Thomas’ hand. “Here”, he whispered, “it’s yours.”_

_The footman was taken aback, “Philip, I can’t. That’s your lighter ...”_

_“Of course you can. It’s a Christmas present. Merry Christmas, my darling Thomas.”_

_“Thank you, my beautiful Philip. And Merry Christmas to you too”, Thomas replied before both men shared a loving kiss._

 

Thomas looked at the lighter in his hand. Silver, with a ‘C’ as well as a family crest engraved.

 

A sad smile fought its way onto his lips.

 

“To remember.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that now is not the time for a Christmas-Fic ... but maybe the hot temperatures of the last days triggered this. ^^
> 
> Comments are what keeps me going :)


End file.
